When a user submits a search query to a search engine, the search engine identifies search results satisfying the search query and ranks the search results based on a number of ranking factors (e.g., relative relevance of search results). The ranked search results search results based on a may include two search results that have similar (or substantially the same) content. For example, a first document corresponding to a first search result may be associated with a first entity that is known to not produce original content (e.g., the first entity copies or otherwise redistributes original content authored by other entities). In contrast, a second document corresponding to a second search result may be associated with a second entity that is known to produce original content. In some instances, it is desirable to rank the search results that correspond to documents that are associated with entities that are authors of original content higher than search results corresponding to documents that associated with entities that are not authors of original content even though the documents associated with entities that are not authors of original content have higher relevancy scores.